Data communication systems have been under continual development for many years. Within different types of communication systems, different respective communication channels may be implemented using different types of media. For example, some communication channels may use optical media and optical modules to communicate information.
Unfortunately, with increasing data rates within data communication systems, electromagnetic interference generated by the components within the data communication systems has increased. In some instances, the electromagnetic interference generated by the components may reach unacceptable levels based on industry or governmental standards or based on the electromagnetic interference interfering with the operation of other components within the data communication system. In some instances, such as in optical modules, the components causing the electromagnetic interference may not be able to be shielded to prevent the electromagnetic interference from interfering with other components or reaching unacceptable levels outside these electromagnetic interference generating components.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.